This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Large-scale diesel engines used in locomotives, marine applications, and stationary applications can have exhaust flow rates that exceed the capacity of a single exhaust line. The exhaust system used for each of the above-noted applications, therefore, can be designed to be multi-leg system having a plurality of exhaust lines that each includes an exhaust after-treatment system. Due to various packaging constraints that may exist in a respective application, however, linear exhaust after-treatment lines may not be feasible. It has recently become necessary, therefore, to develop exhaust after-treatment systems that can effectively treat the exhaust in a non-linear configuration.